


It's All For A Good Cause

by Bradleygirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity auction to raise funds for New Directions</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For A Good Cause

Title: It’s All For A Good Cause  
Author: Heidi  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, other canon couples from the show  
Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters for my own amusement.

Notes: I love all my readers! Thanks Cindy!

 

“Really?” Rachel whined. “A slave auction to raise funds is that really the best idea? I mean, the word slave just implies that bad things could happen if the people who ’buy’ us don’t like us.”

Will shook his head in disbelief at how unappreciative the kids were being of his ideas. “It’s more like a charity auction, Rachel, not specifically a slave auction and there will be rules in place to prevent anything untoward happening. Unless you guys want to sell candy or baked goods again. I think this is the best use of all of your talents.”

“No, we’ll do the charity auction thing.” Puck looked at everyone else and they were all in silent agreement. Having doors slammed in your face trying to sell crappy candy once was enough and no one wanted to repeat that experience. “There is money to be made in these guns.”

Will ignored Puck’s comments about his guns, but pushed on with his speech. “Puck is right. Our Cheerio girls and football players will probably go for a good amount of money, but everyone in Glee is going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for eight hours. This is your last year and we will win Nationals.”

“That’s right.” Rachel beamed with the idea of actually winning Nationals this year.

“However, before you all get too excited about this, I want to go over the rules that will be in place for this auction.” Will held up a piece of paper that Principal Figgins, Sue, Coach Beiste, and himself had finally agreed on. “There will be nothing illegal or illicit going on of any type. If we find out that any of those things happened, there will be severe consequences for all the students involved. All that being said, the bidding can only be done by McKinley students and no group bids, and your parents can’t bid either.” Will carefully said, looking at his kids. “I’ll let you have the rest of glee practice to talk about this.”

Kurt zoned out, but mindful of the conversations around him as the girls and guys planned outfits and gimmicks to get the most money. This was going to be uncomfortable for him because there was no student at McKinley in their right mind that was going to want to spend eight full hours with him and pay for it at the same time. Or if they did, someone would probably treat him like crap or have him do degrading things.

Will was simply trying to figure out how to get Kurt out of the auction. It was clear that his student was still troubled over the bullying and auctioning him off was definitely not a good idea, nor would they raise that much money from Kurt. It was his job to protect his student.

“Kurt, would you like to be the emcee for our auction?” Will asked, effectively getting Kurt’s attention and stopping the other conversations. He thought it was the perfect idea to keep Kurt involved, but out of the actual bidding experience. It wasn’t like Coach Beiste, Sue, and himself hadn’t anticipated this issue while they were making the rules.

“Mr. Schue, that’s not fair.” Rachel shrieked. “If we have to go through with this, so does he. You do want to be fair, right?”

“Of course I want to be fair, Rachel.” Will tried to phrase his words delicately. “I think Kurt would be a great emcee. He might be able to get those bids even higher and we need the money for this club.”

“Being gay shouldn’t have anything to do with his participation, Mr. Schue.” Rachel complained. “You know, I have two gay dads who…”

“Rachel!” Finn shouted at his girlfriend. Hell, even he understood what Mr. Schue was trying to do for Kurt and he didn’t want Rachel to screw it up.

Rachel refused to be detoured. “If he’s going to go to Nationals with us, he has to help raise money too.”

“Maybe Kurt can complete another fund raising project to raise funds.” Mercedes suggested because she got what Mr. Schue was trying to say without saying it and making Kurt feel worse than he probably already did.

“No, if we have to do this, so does he.” Rachel would not be moved from her stance. “It is only fair, after all.”

Kurt sighed in exasperation. “Fine, I will participate in this farce of a fund raiser, but don‘t blame me when it goes down in flames.”

Rachel turned to look at her friend. “Why do you always have to be so negative, Kurt? Everyone else has to stand up there too and be auctioned off? Just what the hell makes you so special that you think you can get out of participating?

“Rachel, that’s enough!” Will couldn’t believe the attitude coming from one Rachel Berry right now.

“Are we done?” Kurt asked. “Because I need to be somewhere else right now.”

“Yeah, we’re done.” Will acknowledged.

“Where are you going?” Finn bounded over to Kurt.

“I’m going to see Blaine. I think it’s best for me to spend some time away from Rachel right now. I know you’re having dinner with her at the house, but I don’t think I could keep my mouth shut if I have to sit at the same table with her right now, Finn.”

“Go. I’ll let my mom and Burt know where you’re going.”

“Thanks Finn.”

*****

“Rachel, we need to talk.” Finn said.

“About what, Finn?” Rachel smiled at her boyfriend.

“About what happened at glee practice today. You jumped down my throat a year ago when I didn’t defend Kurt to Karofsky and now you want him to be publicly humiliated.”

“What are you talking about, Finn?”

“I am talking about the hell Kurt is going to suffer on stage when he’s auctioned off.”

“Finn, honey, you worry too much.” Rachel patted him on the arm. “Someone in our school will want to spend time with him.”

“Are you really sure about that?”

“Of course.” Rachel was exactly confident about that one.

****

“Kurt, I didn’t know you were coming tonight.” Blaine was surprised to see his boyfriend standing outside his dorm room.

“I hope I’m not bothering you, but I really needed to get out of Lima and away from my house right now.” Kurt said.

“You are not a bother.” Blaine tugged him into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kurt said.

“I can tell that something is bothering you. Let me help, please.”

Kurt launched into the story.

“A slave auction, really?” Blaine had heard of some outrageous fund raising ideas, but this one was at the top.

“Better than selling candy no one wants or begging our families to pay for the whole trip.” Kurt shrugged. “It’s going to suck either way and now the whole school gets to witness my humiliation.”

“If you really don’t want to do this, then don’t. I don’t think Mr. Schuester is going to be mad at you.” Blaine didn’t want Kurt to be anymore humiliated then he had been in the past. He was genuinely worried for his boyfriend.

“But Rachel will never let me hear the end of it if I don’t participate. I think she’s worried about bringing in the lowest amount of anyone and if I’m there, I’m bringing in the lowest amount and she can feel better about herself.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say to make it better, so he tugged his boyfriend close as they sat on the couch, not really watching the movie. “Kurt…”

“It’s okay, Blaine. Just lets plan something to do on the Sunday after, okay? I’m going to need to have something to take my mind off the disaster that is going to be Saturday.” Kurt just really wanted to be comforted in that moment.

Blaine would do anything to get the heartbreaking look off his boyfriend‘s face. “Yeah, we can do something just special, just the two of us.”

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled because now he had something to look forward to after the humiliation.

Blaine held onto his boyfriend extra tight, hoping his actions would convey what words couldn’t.

******

Burt broached the elephant at the dinner table that evening. “Kurt, I think this is a bad idea and I really don’t want you involved in this project.”

“It’s not like I even want to do this, dad. Mr. Schue was going to let me be the emcee, but Rachel opened her mouth and said it wasn’t fair for me not to participate.” Kurt complained.

“Do I need to talk to your teacher about this?” Burt would go to that school if he needed to.

“It’s not like you’re going to do any good. We’re all participating in this stupid fundraiser. I’ll do my time and then I can say I told them so when I don’t bring in any money.” Kurt refused to think about this mess anymore than he really had to.

“What does Blaine think, honey?” Carole asked.

“He’s worried, of course, but we’ve got plans on Sunday to do something special so I can forget about the disaster Saturday is going to be.” Kurt answered sharply.

Finn looked at Kurt. “It won’t be that bad. I mean, whoever buys you will probably make you give them a makeover or something. I know Rachel was wrong about how she talked to you at glee, but she is right, you know, about you participating. No one wants to be sold, but we all have to do our part.”

“It might not be that bad if it’s a girl that decides to part with her lunch money and Rachel Berry is usually wrong about a lot of things.” Kurt ruminated.

“And if it’s not a girl?” Carole asked.

“Carole, I’ve lived here all my life and I really don’t think any straight guys are going to be buying me and if they are, they are only going to be doing it on a bet or a dare. I’ll probably spend all day Saturday cleaning cars or their rooms or something designed to make me miserable and them getting their moneys worth out of their slave for the day. I am under no illusions about what this will be like for me.”

“Kurt…” Burt really didn’t know what to say to his son, except that he was probably right and he had a good feeling that Kurt didn’t need to hear that right now.

Finn looked at his brother. “They have rules that they have to follow.”

“Like rules have ever stopped any of our classmates from doing anything stupid, dangerous, or idiotic, Finn.” Kurt reminded his brother.

 

****

“Are you guys ready?” Will asked the kids who were gathered backstage.

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Kurt replied, adding a bit of bite to his answer. He didn’t want to be here…to be humiliated by the entire student body.

Kurt was chosen to be the last slave auctioned off to spare him the embarrassment of watching everyone else. He’d been keeping a tally…Puck had earned 200 dollars, Mike 110, Finn 150, Artie 100, Sam 120, Tina 80, Rachel 80, Mercedes 100, Santana 200, Brittany 200, Quinn 200, Lauren 100. He could only wonder how little he’d earn. At least Tina and Lauren had some friends buy them, but Kurt didn’t really have that option since all his friends were on the auction block.

“And now for our last slave to be auctioned off tonight…Kurt Hummel.” Will tried to be enthusiastic and upbeat, but he was failing miserably.

Kurt stepped out onto the stage to laughs, jeers, and taunts and then complete silence as they all stared at him. He’d been expecting this, but it still hurt. The fake smile he’d plastered on his face made his face hurt.

“Let’s start the bidding off at 75 dollars.” Will had intentionally started lower than everyone else because he wasn’t stupid. When no one bid, Will changed the bid with a heavy heart. “Fifty dollars?” He could only hope someone would take pity on Kurt and bid something. Will certainly didn’t want Kurt to be auctioned off for a dollar or some spare change, but it was certainly a possibility and he should have gotten one of his students to agree to bid on Kurt for a few dollars, at least.

Kurt internally sighed because he’d known this disaster was coming. It was like a train wreck or a car accident that you couldn’t look away from.

“I bid a hundred dollars for the hottie on that stage.” A melodic voice rang out from the back of the gym. With the bright stage lights, Kurt couldn‘t see the person, but he smiled when he realized who was bidding.

“All right. I have a hundred dollars. Any other bidders?” Will was pleasantly surprised that anyone would bid on Kurt. He didn’t recognize the student’s voice, but the smile on Kurt’s face told him that Kurt was at least happy about being bid on and likely recognized the voice.

“125” Another familiar voice rang out.

“150” And then another. Kurt smiled to himself as he recognized the other bidding voices.

“200”

“250”

Kurt was sure his heart had stopped. Not even Puck and his guns had gone for that much and now someone was bidding for him.

“300 and that’s my final bid.” The melodic voice sang out. “I have plans for him.” The voice was deeply suggestive.

The gym practically gasped in shock at the stranger’s suggestive tone about Kurt Hummel. Everyone was trying to figure out who at McKinley was that interested in Kurt.

“Sold.” Will banged the gavel. “And that ends tonight’s auction. If you were the winning bidder, pay Ms. Pillsbury and she will direct you to where to pick up your slave and coordinate your activities for tomorrow. Please remember to keep your activities safe and legal.” Will breathed out a sigh of relief.

****

Backstage…

“Who the hell bid 300 dollars for you?” Puck questioned once Kurt was backstage and the auction was over. “I thought parents weren’t allowed to bid and that it was just students.”

“It wasn’t my dad, Puck.” Kurt assured his friend. “It was a student.”

“Why aren’t you more worried about Kurt getting hurt and who bought your step-brother?” Puck asked Finn.

“Because I know who bought him.”

“Aren’t you worried that this student has some ulterior motive for bidding on you?” Rachel condescendingly and cloyingly asked. “I mean, you aren’t that special, Kurt, to bring in that kind of money. Whoever did this is setting you up, Kurt. We‘re just looking out for your best interests and your safety.”

“Well, thank you for that sad commentary on my life, Rachel Berry.” Kurt snapped, devastated that someone he considered his friend would say something so hurtful like that to him.

“Kurt, come on. You are just not that appealing to people and the suggestive tone has us all a little worried.” Rachel beamed with her good intentions, not getting that Kurt was being hurt with her words.

“I beg to differ. I think my boyfriend is amazing and sexy.” Blaine smiled from the doorway.

“Hey.” Kurt smiled. “How did you manage to get Wes and David to come tonight?”

“A few well placed words and some regular clothes helped us blend in with the other students. No one recognized us or said anything to us.”

“Ah, so then blackmail.”

“Yep and I was going to be the highest bidder, no matter what.” Blaine smirked. It wasn’t really blackmail, per say, as it was something to make Kurt feel good about himself and show up the McKinley machine.

“Warbler Boy, the auction was supposed to be for McKinley students only.” Puck said.

Finn smirked. “He is a McKinley student as of last night.”

“You knew?” Rachel was furious. “Finn, you should have told us Blaine would be here.”

“Since I am a McKinley student now, I’m okay to bid on my boyfriend.” Blaine teased.

Kurt was just in shock; his boyfriend was now a McKinley student.

“That’s not right.” Rachel complained. “None of our significant others got to bid on us. And you clearly brought your other friends here to up the bids on Kurt. That‘s not fair and I call foul. I don‘t think your bid should count.”

“No one stopped us, Rachel, so why are you so upset that Kurt brought in the biggest amount of cash, since the cash goes for the whole glee club? At least that’s how Kurt explained it to me. Was he wrong, Rachel?”

Rachel was taken aback at Blaine’s words and tone. She chose to ignore it. “And why are you transferring here of all places when you go to Dalton, Blaine?”

“I am transferring for reasons that are none of your business, Rachel.” Blaine’s smile and eyes never left Kurt. “So, since you’re mine for the next eight hours, let’s get out of here.”

“Sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all night.” Kurt flirted with his boyfriend.

“Eight hours doesn’t start until tomorrow morning.” Rachel continued to complain, realizing that no one was listening to her.

“Oh.” Blaine shrugged. “Then I’m just going to take my boyfriend out on a date tonight then. Doesn‘t matter either way to me.”

****

“Thank you for coming tonight.” Kurt leaned against his boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. So tell me something.”

“Hmm?”

“Why did Mr. Schue start your bidding lower than anyone else of the night?” Blaine was curious since he’d been there with Wes and David for the entire auction.

“I think he was trying to spare me the humiliation of having to go lower and lower until someone threw pocket change at the stage. Just another lovely experience courtesy of McKinley High.” Kurt sighed.

“So, I can make you do anything for my eight hours, right?”

Kurt sighed. “As long as it’s not illegal or dangerous, yes.”

“Well, that just opens up a whole world of possibilities.” Blaine leered.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Anderson.”

“But there are so many lovely thoughts that come out of the gutter.” Blaine loved teasing Kurt.

“You know three hundred dollars is a ridiculous amount of money to spend for a school charity auction.” Kurt said.

“It’s just money. You’re worth a lot more than that, Kurt.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too.”


End file.
